Pinhead
Pinhead is the leader of the Cenobites and the primary antagonist of the Hellraiser horror series. Contained in a puzzle box called the Lament Configuration , he is often considered among the scariest monsters in modern horror fiction. He has appeared prominently as a villain in the second Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: Meeting With the Dark One Prior to the events of the first war, Pinhead is summoned by Rumpelstiltskin in a favor he requests. Though, Pinhead is annoyed by the fact that someone like the Dark One, summoned him for a favor, and even more he threatens Rumpelstiltskin that he would tear his soul apart, he settles off and listens to Rumpelstiltskin's favor. The Dark One then asks him, the possible way to weaken Sauron and take the One-Ring for himself. Pinhead then states that he must cut off his finger, in which it wears the One-Ring, so that he would destroy Sauron. When Rumpelstiltskin asks the repay for this request, Pinhead tells him that he would request it in the later events. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Protecting the Configuration As Cruella de Vil transitions into the live action universe, with the intent of stealing the Lament Configuration, Pinhead resurrects the child serial killer, Freddy Krueger, to kill her. Though Krueger does not kill his target, he does prevent her from getting her hands on the configuration. But Krueger does not protect the configuration from being stolen by a group of agents working for Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg. Free at Last Zorg foolishly opens the puzzle box, freeing Pinhead. Pinhead takes control. He later welcomes Count Olaf into his alliance, though he dislikes the count's foppish demeanor and lax attitude towards business. The Configuration Stolen While Count Olaf is busy putting on a theatrical performance, Queen Narissa steals the Lament Configuration. Pinhead interrupts the show and demands it back, but Narissa teleports away before he can take it from her. Flying into a rage, Pinhead blames Olaf for the entire incident. Summoning hooked chains and lethal blood-draining devices, Pinhead murders Olaf in the goriest death in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains history. Zorg can only look on in fear. Nonetheless, Pinhead perseveres. He begins construction of a new larger Lament Configuration, from which he can send forth all his Cenobite minions. His Final Plan As the construction continues, Pinhead sends out Jason to kill Captain Barbossa, much to Freddy's chagrin and Zorg's horror. Though Jason loses, Pinhead disregards the loss. For the demon quickly constructs the new configuration, readying himself for the final battle. Utter Annihilation But Cruella de Vil has not stopped searching for the Configuration. With her new ally, Doctor Claw, by her side, she attacks Zorg's tower with full force. Pinhead advances upon claw, windows shattering in his wake. He leaves Freddy to deal with Cruella once again. He enjoys the suffering of Cruella as Freddy toys with her once again. But a surprise comes in the form of Barbossa, who has tracked Pinhead down. The undead pirate blasts Freddy away, leaving Pinhead to deal with the problem personally. Pinhead draws one of his curved knives and briefly duels with Barbossa. However, he gains an advantage after he sends his magical Cenobite hooks into the pirate; as they are undead in and of themselves, they are able to wound Barbossa. Just as Pinhead is ready to tear Barbossa to pieces, Zorg turns traitor, shattering the chains. Pinhead turns his attention to Zorg, ready to eviscerate him. Zorg cowers in fear, but Barbossa comes to his rescue and impales Pinhead. Doctor Claw seals the deal, using an explosive cigar to blow up the new Lament Configuration. This final blow destroys Pinhead, turning the remains of his body into a new, smaller Lament Configuration. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Uprising However, Pinhead is not dead after all, instead his body is found by the Lord of Darkness in Hell. Taking advantage of him, the Lord of Darkness uses him to summon the other Cenobites. Upon resurrected, Pinhead orders the Cenobite, the Female, to negotiate with Rumpelstiltskin, claiming that the time has come for the Dark One to repay the favor, he had requested, prior to the events of the war. Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Pinhead's Alliance Category:Horro Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Horror villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Pinhead's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Pinhead's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Saruman's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament